IMarriedAVampire
by 0n0es
Summary: Sequel to IWasKidnappedByAVampire
1. Honeymoon

Hi my peoples! I promised a sequel and dammit here it is!! Enjoy! (:

**IMarriedAVampire**

The sun woke me to another wonderful morning and to another wonderful day. I sat up and stretched then looked around me. There were pink, red, and white roses mixed together in three vases. The wind was blowing a gentle breeze through the open glass doors. The chandelier was making the light from the sun dance across the room. I feel as if everything is the way it should be. But it is never complete without the beautiful creature that lay next to me. He looked up at me with his golden eyes and with a gleaming smile that always made me smile back.

"Good morning love" He whispered

"Good morning babe" I replied

"What do you want to do today?" He asked while getting up

"Hmm, we could stay in bed and just do it" I smirked

He looked at me with mock surprise "Last night wasn't enough for you?"

"Is it ever?" I giggled

"No...it never has" He grinned

"Well then, come back to bed" I replied seductively while patting on the bed

He did not hesitate. The second the words left my mouth he was there. I found myself in his arms, having my neck being kissed by a 'ravenous' vampire. I laughed as he came up and grazed my chin and finally got to my lips and kissed me. (not French) We continued for about another 20 minutes until he finally got up.

"We really should do something." He said seriously

"Come on! It's our honeymoon! Why can't we just stay in bed and go at it like rabbits?" I whined

He smirked "Because you would be crippled Claire darling"

I scowled into the pillow and he chuckled

I finally decided to get off my lazy ass and get up.

I got dressed and got everything ready, Derrick came up behind me and hugged me.

"So what sights will we see today babe?" He whispered into my ear

"I dunno, maybe we could go to Paris, Hong Kong, Tokyo, Forks (twilight joke), what're you in the mood for?"

He chuckled and back away from me, I turned and looked at him.

He had a huge smile on his face.

"Vegas!"

__

_**Hey guys! I'm glad to be writing again, hope you like it! Reviews?**_


	2. Vegas Baby!

Thanks guys! It's really good to know that you guys are reading it (some in the bathtub o.0) But nonetheless, I will always do my best to bring you stories that charm the hearts of the dear fans who also know that the apple is the forbidden fruit. But oh so delicious. (twilight joke)

**IMarriedAVampire**

I was shocked "Vegas?"

"Yes, Vegas. The place where you can gamble, drink, and have sex all in one building" He said in an announcer's voice.

I looked at him skeptically.

He looked back at me and smirked

"You know, your skeptical face needs some working on" He teased

"And your announcer's voice needs some work too" I taunted back

He laughed and picked me up bridal style then placed me on the bed. His hands went from the small of my back to my thighs, in which he grabbed my knee and hitched it around his waist. He then started to kiss my neck, nipping at the sensitive skin. He then worked his way up to my chin and then kissed me on the lips.

All throughout this my mind was like "OMG! She's not breathing! Clear! Clear!"

I finally snapped out of it when his lips touched my own. I kissed back with an equal passion. His hands tangled into mine and his scent was becoming overwhelming. Unfortunately, I had to break for air, and Derrick knew that. So, he broke the kiss and he obviously was breathing hard as well. He smirked.

"I should criticize your looks more often" he breathed

I tilted my head back and laughed "Next time, you most likely won't be able to enjoy this"

"We'll see."

He then started the same kiss as before which still was a passionate as our first kiss.

On the Plane

Derrick was calm, I was about to jump out of my seat. I had 4 Dr. Peppers and 2 Sprites the entire trip. And I had no idea why I was hyper.

When we landed, I was surprised to see that Derrick had already bought a rental car. It was a S60 R Volvo (twilight). He held the side door open for me, and I slid in. After about 10 minutes we saw the bright lights and sexy signs that made this place famous! I couldn't believe it! I was with the man of my dreams, I was in the sexiest place in America, and I had absolutely no idea how to speak.


	3. Jeeves

_Sorry, I've been gone for so long guys! But I'm back and kicking! Oh and to __**LittleMissWinchester**__, please activate your messaging so you and I can discuss your story._

_Well here we go._

Derrick was checking us into our suite at the luxurious hotel, Mandalay Bay Hotel Casino. I was looking outside the lobby window at the beautiful view. The swimming pool was amazing, just as if were a beach. But what caught my eye were the shiny signs that covered every inch of this place!

I looked over at him, and he seemed to be having a nice conversation with the employee, I smiled. He looked over at me and smiled back. The attendant handed him the suite key, and a bellboy took our bags to the elevator.

"What floor, sir?" the bellboy asked Derrick

"Oh, just to the 6th floor, Jeeves." Derrick said teasingly

I giggled. 'Jeeves' did not look amused.

When we finally got to the room, 'Jeeves' picked up the suitcases and set them harshly on the floor of the suite. I sat on the bed, feeling bad for the poor guy. Derrick gave a 20 bill.

"You might wanna get a sense of humor, kid" He chuckled

Jeeves was grateful for the tip, but not the comment.

"I've been a bellboy for 5 years, I depend on these big tips….my life sucks." Jeeves left

Derrick and I just looked at each other like 'Damn'

He flopped onto our huge king-sized bed, which caused me to bounce up a little. And unfortunately for me, he noticed. He got back up and went to the farthest place from the bed, and prepared.

"You…wouldn't…dare" I warned him.

He smirked and pounced. I didn't have time to react, when his body made contact with the bed, I was midair. I started screaming and cursing him. I landed right into his arms. I was scowling, he couldn't stop grinning.

"Oh c'mon Claire! That was funny." Derrick pleaded.

I just crossed my arms and turned away from him. "Hmph"

"Don't be a Grumpy Gills." He teased

"Hey!" I pointed at him. "Don't use 'Finding Nemo' against me!"

"Why not?" he questioned me

"Because it is my thing."

"Oh, excuse me Miss Thing." He said imitating a woman with attitude.

That's when I lost it.

I just started laughing, and he pulled me into his lap and wrapped his arms around me.

"Does that mean I'm forgiven?" He whispered into my ear.

I turned to face him. "No."

His face dropped

"You need to be 'punished'" I hinted.

His eyebrows shot up and he smirked.

"Oh please, I need to be punished, I've been very bad." He said mockingly.

He pulled our bodies closer together, and kissed me.

He then let me have breath, he also gave me a chance to do something I've always wanted to do.

I giggled and clapped twice.

Darkness.


	4. Phantom

_Hola my fellow readers! Sorry I've been away so long, I was trying figure out something that wouldn't make this story any more boring than it already is. Well, here ya go!_

**IMarriedAVampire **

I woke up the next morning to find that my clothes were still missing and so was my husband. I smiled at the vivid memory of last night. (teehee) after a few moments, I decided to get up and get ready for the day. I stepped into the shower and let the warm water run all over my sore body. I started thinking of all the things that Derrick and I could do today, maybe see a show, maybe do some gambling (oops under aged), maybe some shopping. I smiled, realizing that it didn't matter, as long as I was with Derrick, I was happy. When I finished up, I reached for a towel but found a hand. I giggled as the hand pulled me out and embraced me into a towel.

"Good morning, beautiful" He whispered into my neck.

I shivered, he smirked.

He ran his hands up and down my body, earning a moan and tremble from me. He then picked me up bridal style and brought me back into the bedroom so I could get dressed. I just threw on one of my skirts and my favorite shirt ( it has a 'no smoking' symbol and it says 'There are cooler ways to die' can be found at Delia's) I jumped into my flip-flops and walked up to Derrick. He looked at me, he seemed pleased.

"Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be"

"Ok then, let's go."

We walked over to the elevator and pressed the 'down' button. When the doors opened, we walked in, followed by this gorgeous woman, who was obviously checking Derrick out.

"Hey there handsome" she whispered

He finally looked at her, "Hello there."

She looked at me and looked back at him, "If you wanna be with a real woman, give me a call."

She gave him a card with a number on it. He took it and ripped it right in front of her face.

The woman was shocked, I was proud, Derrick was ticked.

The elevator doors opened, "I AM with a real woman, thank you."

He grasped my hand and took me out of the elevator. I looked back and the woman hadn't moved from her spot.

I chuckled.

One of the employees at the hotel pulled up our Volvo. And Derrick held the door for me before he went to his side. He started the car and drove away from the hotel.

"So, what do you want to do?" Derrick asked while we were at a stoplight.

I had an idea. "I would like to see 'Phantom'. I heard it's great"

He smiled, "That sounds nice. Ok, let's go get the tickets."

I smiled back and he took my hand into his.

Oh we were gonna have _**fun **_

_**Hey! I hope you liked it! I will do the next chapter this week. On another note, I saw the dark knight today, so you guys can tell what kind of mood I'm in! Go Joker! 33**_

_**Reviews?**_


	5. Dresses

_I am SO sorry! High school has been rough on me, it's only been the first month, and one of my friends has already had sex. -- Oh well, on with the story w_

_**IMarriedAVampire**_

We drove to the box office for 'The Phantom of The Opera' of course, it was sold out. I was sad, but not too sad.

Derrick constantly apologized and I repeatedly told him it was alright. We finally decided to do some shopping. He

shoved into all the boutiques. I bought this lovely nightgown. It very flattering on my bosom, and it had these lace

designs on the chest and it flows down my body to my calves. It is also see-through wink wink It came with a

matching robe with lace cuffs. I modeled it for Derrick, and he was struck mute. He then walk slowly up to me and

placed his hands on my face.

"You look beautiful" He whispered.

I blushed. He chuckled darkly.

"Although, you look even more beautiful with it off." He then kissed my lips.

The kiss got more heated as we got back into the dressing room. He quickly shoved off the robe and got a good

look at the gown, his smirk only grew. He then started to kiss my neck, moving from my jaw to my collarbone.

I moaned quietly, not wanting the other customers to know what we were doing.

His hands moved down to my hips and he started grinding our hips together. I couldn't stifle the moan the escaped

my lips. But I didn't care anymore, I didn't care if the manager had to bust down the door and ban us from every

returning. All I cared about was Derrick. I could only register that everywhere he touched he set my skin on fire,

and his kisses were intoxicating. Finally Derrick got a hold of himself as he sensed someone was coming. Sure

enough, there was a knock at the door.

"Is everything ok in there?" a muffled voice called.

"Yes, everything is fine." Derrick calmly responded.

"Ok, you let me know if you need anything." The voice replied.

"Will do." Derrick hastily replied.

He went back to kissing me and bringing me closer and closer to his body. I grabbed a hold of the back of his neck,

telling him to continue with this. But as soon as I did, he stopped. I was dissatisfied.

"What's wrong?" I questioned.

He chuckled, "Silly girl! If we go any farther, I'm positive we will be caught."

I pouted and he kissed my pout.

"Fine, but I guess this means it's back to the hotel room?" I teased. He pulled me even closer to his body and

whispered into my ear.

"You bet your sweet ass it does."

_**Yay! I finished! Reviews?**_


	6. Author's Note

Hello fellow readers! I know that most of you will grab your torches and pitchforks and kill me but, I **need** to take a leave of absence. There is just **so** much going on in my life right now that it might affect the way this story turns out, and I don't want that.

I **promise** you that I will have the next chapter by December 9th (which is also the day 'The Dark Knight' comes out on DVD) so that way you guys have 2 things to look forward to; an AMAZING movie (which Heath **BETTER** get an Oscar) and another chapter to 'IMarriedAVampire'.

Apologies again to all who have stuck with me all this time.

~0 n0es


	7. Changes?

_I'm back! _

**IMarriedAVampire**

After our little 'orgasmic adventure', we just laid down on the bed in the hotel room.

After about 10 minutes of silence,

"Derrick?"

"Yes, babe?"

"Are you gonna…you know?"

He looked at me, confused, "No…I don't know. What is it?"

"Never mind" I looked away blushing.

He put both of his hands on my face and made me look at him.

"You know you can ask me anything."

His eyes never stopped making me melt and do whatever he wished.

"Ok…are you ever gonna, change….me?"

He looked lost for a moment and then sudden realization washed over his face.

"No."

I was hurt, "Why?"

"Because you don't need to change." His words were strong, It would take a lot to sway him.

It than became very awkward between us.

"Why do you want to change anyway?" he asked, a hint of annoyance to his voice.

"I want to be with you forever, I do-"

"You want to be a monster forever?"

I looked at him in shock, I never, ever thought of him as a monster.

"No! You are not a monster!" I retaliated.

"Unless you are near death, I will never change you." His words were like ice and I winced when he said that.

He then got up, "Maybe we should head back home. There's no reason for us to stay here forever."

"Maybe your right" I whispered.

We spent the rest of the afternoon packing up, and I went to sleep around 12:00 AM.

We left at 8:00 AM the next day.

The flight back home was intense. There was very little spoken between us. When we landed, we were bombarded by Sophie and Nathaniel.

"Oh my gosh! Claire it's SO good to have you back! It's been really boring, but Nathaniel was a lot of help." Sophie beamed as she hugged me tightly.

"I'm glad you're back Derrick." Nathaniel said quietly. Derrick threw him into a hug, they then started wrestling, I giggled at the sight.

It felt so good to be home.

Sophie poked me, "Come on! We have A LOT to catch up on!

I smiled at her, "Ok."


	8. We're Home!

_Hola guys! I've been gone for a while, but I'm back now so on with the story! _

**IMarriedAVampire**

I never stopped thinking about Derrick's words. I didn't let it phase me of course; I didn't want to let Sophie know something was up with me. Sophie was dragging me into her room before I even heard what she was rambling on about.

"…Nathaniel and I are going out." Sophie nonchalantly said.

"WHAT?" I shrieked

She quickly put her hands over her ears. "Take it down an octave!"

"Sorry." I apologized

"It shouldn't be that shocking, I have grown a lot"

That was the first time I really looked at her. She had gotten taller, and she actually two little mounds on her chest. She was getting an hourglass figure. I also noticed that she was wearing more vintage-y clothes.

"Whoa" I said stupidly with my mouth open

"Jeez, you seem to drool more than Nathaniel!" she remarked

I immediately closed my mouth and blushed. Then I felt Derrick wrap his arm around me.

"Can we head home now, Claire must be exhausted from the flight." Derrick commented

"Sure! Come on, we have the Hummer today." Sophie beamed.

I smiled widely; she knew I LOVED Nathaniel's Hummer. Nathaniel chuckled and unlocked the doors for us while Derrick put the luggage in the back. Nathaniel then turned the engine over and we floored it all the to the house where it all happened.

_Sorry, this is shorter than usual, but I thought you guys might want something instead of waiting any longer._


	9. I want to see him

_I'm baaaaack~_

**IMarriedAVampire**

We pulled up in the driveway and I kept on smiling until we had our luggage back upstairs to Derrick's bedroom (which is also now my room as well). I watched in amazement as the tiny family caught up on what everyone's been up to. Then all I could think of was my father. It had been so long since I had seen her in so long. The worst part is that she is probably worried sick about me. Derrick noticed my sudden silence and quickly came to my side.

"What's wrong?" he sounded worried

"I-it's nothing really, I just miss my dad…er, I mean dom." I replied.

He looked at me with a confused expression, and I mouthed the words 'Sex Change'.

He instantly understood, "Oh..you can visit him you know." He said bluntly.

I looked at him confused. "Now that I know you won't ever run away, you have your freedom back." He smiled and kissed me on the forehead.

"Then I will be going to see him tomorrow." I said.

"That is perfectly fine." Derrick laughed at frankness.

I smiled at him and I yawned loudly. He chuckled and quickly lifted me off my feet.

"I guess we're going off to bed then." Derrick told Sophie.

"Ok, we'll catch you guys later." Sophie called back.

Derrick closed the door gently and crawled into bed right next to me. I laughed when he started twirling my hair.

"Is there something you want to talk to me about?" I questioned him.

"No, no, I just have a really bad habit of twirling hair whenever I try to relax." He sheepishly admitted.

I touched his face and brought it close to mine. "I'm glad that I'm not the only one with a habit."

He looked confused."What's your habit that you can't seem to kill?"

I kissed him on the lips and smirked as he got into it. He rolled us over so that he was on top.

I broke the kiss to breathe. "You…you are my habit." He smiled and kissed me again.

Now that I remember it, I really didn't get much sleep that night ^_^

_Ok, now that I have the plot rolling , I am BACK and ready to give you more and more of the story you guys love. I will have the next part out by next week, I will be working on it all weekend so it will be worth the wait. Until I write again._

_~0n0es_


	10. Reunion

_**ELLO!**_

**IMarriedAVampire**

I took deep breaths. I don't know why I was so nervous. I guess it's because I was basically walking in saying

"Hey dad, sorry I've been gone for so long, but I thought you might like to know I'm married."

Boy this was gonna be a tough meeting.

Derrick was very supportive of me, and he even drove me over. I saw my neighborhood pass by me, all of my childhood memories quickly flooding my mind. I also noticed all of the "Have you seen me?" posters with my face on them. There was two on every street. Then I saw my dad's house. All of my fears, my nerves had disappeared. All that mattered was that through that front door, my dad was there. I missed him a lot. I looked at Derrick, he just smiled.

"I'll stay out here."

"No, dad'll want to meet you."

"Then I'll let you and your dad catch up. I'll come in after a while."

I knew I wouldn't win, so he just squeezed my hand and I got out of the car. I walked up to the door and knocked three times. I could hear the door unlocking. The door opened, and in the doorway was a man. Obviously he was a transvestite, but it was also obvious that he hadn't shaved in a while. He looked at me with half-closed eyes and when he recognized me his eyes shot open.

"Claire?" his voice was hoarse.

"Yes, it's my dad." I smiled warmly at him.

He looked me up and down, and a huge grin became plastered on his face. He embraced me with tears running down his face. I was in a sort of shock, to feel him holding me again was like a breath of fresh air. I collapsed into the embrace and held onto him as if he were to disappear if I let go.

"Come inside."

I followed without hesitation. I sat down on the couch and I was instantly surrounded by the sweet, familiar aroma of my home. It was the sweet smell of honey and apples. I couldn't help but smile. My dad sat down next to me and held my hand.

"Where have you been? Did you leave on purpose? Did you have a problem with my 'condition'? Do…"

I silenced him with my finger and told him everything that had happened since I last saw him.

"…after I ruined their wedding, Derrick and I…got married ourselves."

I felt him tense up. "WHAT?!"

"Dad, I love him. I know he kidnapped me and threatened to kill me if I left the house. But there is just something about him, that makes me feel as if I am the most important person in the world, or at least in his world."

He relaxed a bit during my explanation, but I could sense that he was still a little hesitant about the whole idea.

"Would it be better if you met him?" I suggested.

He simply harrumphed and said "Let me freshen up first."

With that he rushed up the stairs and I went outside to signal Derrick to come on in. He walked through the door just as my dad was walking downstairs, freshly shaven and different attire. He scrutinized Derrick for a long while.

...

"Sit"

Derrick immediately sat down and pulled me right next to him. My dad saw this and I saw the expression on his face soften a bit, but not much. I guess this was gonna be harder than I thought.

_** Reviews make me write faster. (:**_


	11. Get Out

_Sorry for the absence, shall we continue? _

**IMarriedAVampire  
**

We were silent as we waited for my dad to say his peace. Finally, when I thought he would never talk.

"How long has this been going on" my dad finally said.

"Ever since I first saw her." Derrick smiled.

"You were engaged when we met." I argued.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I wasn't attracted to you. That's why I kidnapped you in the first place." Derrick replied.

"Get out." My dad said coldly.

"Dad. You can't be seri-" I disputed.

"I can and I am serious." He turned his gaze back to Derrick, "I can never forgive you for what you put me through. I have worried about Claire for so long; I surely thought she had died. Get out." He repeated.

"Dad, if he leaves, I leave." I retorted.

He looked at me as if I had stabbed him in the heart. I hated hurting him, but if he wished to part me and Derrick, he would be hurt.

"How? How could you fall in love with the person who separated you from your own flesh and blood? This man tried to harm you! How could you possibly fall in love with this monster?!" My dad screeched.

"Because I can." I said emotionlessly. "I was hoping to reunite with you on happy terms. I see you again, and you get to meet the man I have chosen to spend the rest of my life with. One. Happy. Reunion. But, it seems that you have made that impossible. As I said before, if he leaves, I leave."

He paused for a moment, "Get out."

My eyes widened at his words, but nonetheless I walked for the door. Derrick opened it for me and I paused in the doorway.

"I love you dad."

"You are not my daughter." He eyed me coldly, "My daughter would never turn her back on me."

"I didn't turn my back on you dad, I just changed my perspective." I then walked out the door.

Derrick started the car and we left what was once my home. I turned back for one last look, but it was beyond sight.

We returned home within the hour. Sophie sensed I was in a bad mood, so she and Nathaniel avoided me. Derrick tried to comfort me, but I told him I wished to be alone. He respected my wishes and went to join Nathaniel and Sophie. I thought about what my father had said. Had I really turned my back on him? Why couldn't he understand my feelings for Derrick? I respected his wishes when he confessed his desire to cross-dress, so why couldn't he accept my husband? The more I thought about it, the more I found it unfair. The more I found it unfair, the more I became frustrated with myself. After 10 hours of being locked in our room, Derrick came in to see if I was ok. I was beyond tears at this point and I could only produce loud, dry sobs. He brought me a glass of water and I drank it greedily. He waited for me to calm down.

"Are you going to be ok?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes, I'll be fine." I replied emotionlessly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I honestly don't even want to think about it." I buried my face into his shoulder.

He laid us both down "He's right you know. I am a monster."

I looked up at him, shocked. "You are not a monster!"

"I am. Granted I am a different monster than he described, but I am a monster nonetheless."

I sighed; arguing with him would be pointless.

"Now do you understand? I can never change you into a monster like myself."

"Even if it was my wish?"

"Especially if it is what you want, you must remember that you are still young, and you are not sure of what you really want."

"I am sure that I want you. Forever"

"And you have me forever."

"You mean until I die."

He didn't respond. I fell asleep shortly after.


	12. None of Your Business

_I'm so sorry I've been gone! But I do have the ending to this story, and I'm pretty sure it will continue into another story. I am still debating it though._

**IMarriedAVampire**

I woke the next morning with a headache. I opened my eyes, hoping to see Derrick. He was nowhere in sight. I got dressed and went downstairs. I found Sophie and Nathaniel on the couch, deep in thought. They didn't notice me when I sat in the chair directly in front of them. It was a good 10 minutes before someone said anything.

"What's going on?" I asked, trying to break the ice.

"We have no idea." Sophie responded; she was emotionless.

Nathaniel looked distressed, whatever was going on was really bugging him.

"What_ do_ you know?" I pressed.

"Derrick came downstairs early this morning and answered his cell phone. He left immediately after. He hasn't been back since." Nathaniel whispered.

Confused, I looked at the clock; it was 8:00 PM.

"So? It's only eight; maybe he has a lot of things to do."

"It's only eight to you; you've been asleep for two days." Sophie said.

Terror instantly washed over me. "Maybe he had _a lot_ of things to do." I knew Sophie didn't believe me, I was trying to convince myself more than Nathaniel and Sophie.

Suddenly, the door slammed. We all flinched and turned to see Derrick walking slowly inside.

We all stayed where we were while he slumped into a chair. It was quiet for a few moments.

"So, what's been going on around here while I was out?" Derrick asked cheerfully.

We were taken aback by his attitude, Nathaniel and Sophie still seemed confused, so I responded.

"Nothing much has been going on around here, where did you go?"

"Ha, you guys always rely on me." He was avoiding my question. "can't you guys have fun without me?"

"Where did you go?" I pressed

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Claire, are you hungry? I've been gone for so long I've forgotten that you are a horrible cook."

"Where did you go?"

"You know what? I think I'm going to go lay down, it has been a long day."

"Goddamn it Derrick, where have you been that is such a big secret?" Sophie exploded.

Derrick was quiet. I thought Sophie was going to jump him.

"It's none of your business." He said coldly.

"What about me?" I asked.

"Especially you. It is not your business either." He replied.

"It's not my business to know where my husband's been?" I was starting to get pissed off.

He got in my face. "It is because you are my wife that it is especially none of your business!"

I was shocked. Before I could say anything else, he ran upstairs and slammed the door.

I was frozen. I felt as though everything was crumbling around me and I could only watch in horror. Sophie and Nathaniel tried to reach me, but even they couldn't pull me out of the blackness that consumed me.

They left me where I was. I stood there all night. I even saw Derrick leave at about 3:00 AM. He looked at me for a moment, as though he felt bad. It was only for a moment and he slammed the door afterwards. When the door slammed, my body shook. My body's consistency became that of a jellyfish, and I collapsed onto the floor. Sophie found me there a few hours later and she carried me to the couch. She asked me the normal questions:

"Are you hungry?"

"Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

"Have you slept well?"

I didn't respond.

"Are you ok?"

When she asked that, I burst into tears. She flinched a bit, but quickly pulled me into a hug.

"Don't worry Claire. Derrick gets like this sometimes; he doesn't know how to control his anger, so he takes it out on others." Sophie reassured me.

Nathaniel came downstairs and saw what was happening, he immediately cam up from behind and hugged me. He put his head on my shoulder.  
"Sophie's right. I've known Derrick for 100 years, he's always been that way."

"It's not that," I sobbed, "It's that he won't trust me."

"He rarely trusts anyone." Sophie and Nathaniel said in unison.

"But I'm his wife! If he can't trust me, who in the hell _can_ he trust?"

Sophie and Nathaniel did not know what to say to that. They only sighed and held me close. I got up a few minutes later. Sophie asked where I was going. I told her I was going to clean off my face. She nodded and smiled at me.

I got into the bathroom and doused my face in cold water, I looked in the mirror. I looked like hell. The dark circles under my eyes seemed black, my eyes were red from crying and I was paler than usual. I decided to take a shower. When I finished, I grabbed a towel a wrapped it around my body. I opened my eyes to look in the mirror and screamed. Sophie came rushing upstairs, she busted down the door.

"What's wrong? What happened?"  
I stared in horror at the mirror, this couldn't be happening. She followed my eyes to the mirror and gasped.

On the mirror, there was a blood message.

**"I told you Derrick was MINE."**

_Ok, that was an especially long chapter for me. I hope it makes up for my absent time. Reviews?_


	13. A New Face

_Hey everyone! I couldn't wait to start writing again, so here you guys go. I seriously am getting pissy at FanFiction, it won't let me upload some files D: Grrr._

**IMarriedAVampire**

We all knew in an instant who wrote that. I was shocked. Derrick wouldn't go back to her. He never wanted to be with…Jacqie again after what had happened.

Could he?

She must be controlling him in some way. Sophie had gotten me into Derrick's bedroom. I was completely dry before I realized the world around me. What snapped me out of it was a knock. Downstairs there was a knock at the door. Sophie looked toward the hall as Nathaniel rushed to open the door. It was silent for while, we heard a few murmurs and then we heard someone walk up the stairs.

"There's someone to see all of us. Get dressed quickly and come downstairs." Nathaniel whispered in the doorway.

Sophie left to follow Nathaniel, leaving me alone. I quickly pulled on random clothes and ran downstairs. There was a young man on the couch. He had red hair and a pale complexion similar to Sophie's and Nathaniel's. I knew in an instant he was a vampire. He looked into my eyes immediately as I walked down the stairs.

"It seems Derrick's taste in girls has improved. You must be Claire." said the stranger.

I simply nodded my head in response as I made my way to the couch.

"My name is Manuel Louis. You can call me Louis." He smiled at me.

I politely smiled back; I wasn't really in the smiling mood.

" I am here because, as you all know, Jacquelyn Bouvier has crossed more than a few lines in our little…'family'." Louis explained. He noticed my confusion and decided to completely explain. "Our 'family' consists of three main families. The Schneider's, the Bouvier's, and the Medina's. You can say that it is a melting pot of origins. The Schneider's, which is your new family, have an agreement with the Bouvier's, Jacquelyn's family, and the Medina's, my family. We all are vampires and we agreed that in order to keep our secret from the humans, we would have to come to an agreement that worked for all families. We wouldn't hunt too often, we wouldn't kill those we feed on, and we wouldn't make a spectacle of ourselves."

I nodded to let him know I understood. He continued his story;

"Well, my family has decided that Jacquelyn has made too big of a scene over something so trivial. Honestly," he sighed, "I can't believe she is making a big deal because Derrick dumped her. Seriously, I surprised it took him this long to realize what a bitch she is." He sounded sincerely shocked.

Sophie stifled a laugh. "So you're here to have our permission to remove her from our 'family'?"

"Yes, I fear that the victim she used to write her little message is only the beginning of what she'll do. She is highly dangerous, and must be destroyed." He said sternly.

"Question." The attention turned to me. "How in the hell are we going to kill her without her killing Derrick with her?"

Louis smiled, "I knew you would ask that. So here's what I have planned…"

TO BE CONTINUED…

…IMMEDIATELY :P

"…We will go to Jacquelyn's hideout, and I will take Claire inside. Sophie, you and Nathaniel will stand outside in case things go wrong."

"Why do you need Claire to go with you?" Sophie asked defensively.

"Because she won't hand over Derrick just because I'm there, I need to give Derrick incentive to fight against her to get to Claire." Louis explained. Sophie nodded like she understood.

"I assume we're ready?" Nathaniel asked, already at the door.

"You assume correctly." Louis sighed.

We all ran out the door and into Sophie's car. Louis was driving, since he was the only one who knew where her hideout was. All I could make of its location was that it was located in the slums of town. Definitely not somewhere you would think to look for her. We drove up to a shack; Louis nodded at me to come with him. Sophie and Nathaniel stayed in the car. We walked up to the door, noticed it was open and stepped inside. It was much bigger than it looked. It was mostly empty, the only thing inside was Derrick and Jacqie. Derrick saw us first and hope flared into his eyes. He knew that we had come to help, and everything was going to be okay. The Jacqie turned around and looked me in the face. She frowned for a moment, then her gaze turned to Louis. A wicked grin was plastered on her face, I couldn't understand why.

"You did it!" she sounded dumbfounded. "You actually did it!"

"Did you actually think less of me? How easily you insult me." Louis responded.

Why we're they talking like old chums? Wasn't he supposed to be attacking her along with Derrick? Derrick looked just as confused as I was, but he seemed to understand it a second before I did.

This wasn't happening.

"Now I have the love of my life…" she kissed his cheek, my fists clenched, "and he will see the love of his life die before him. Who just so happens to be my _mortal_ enemy." She paraded around Derrick, "Derrick and I will be together forever, and as soon as I'm finished with you," she looked into my eyes, "I will take care of those two nitwits in the car. It couldn't have worked out better!" she then started laughing…I will never forget that laugh. Even now it puts a chill through my bones. It was a laugh that signaled madness to be unleashed, and to take over.

**Reviews?**


	14. What are you going to do?

_Ok, let's get this over with, I'm sorry for taking so long…Very busy…etc. Ok now to the story!_

**IMarriedAVampire**

Louis took me into a separate dark room. I was still in shock of the events that had occurred, but I was still wary of my surroundings. He put a hand on my shoulder and I flinched away, flinging myself to the other side of the room.

"Do not touch me." I said through my teeth.

"C'mon Claire, don't be this way." He proceeded to touch me again.

I ran away again, this time I didn't get far. He appeared in front of me suddenly and threw me against the wall. I gasped as the air fled my lungs. Before I could speak, his mouth was on mine. My eyes widened in shock. He took advantage of this by moving his hands up and down my body. I finally came to my senses, pushed him off me and slapped him across the face.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" I screeched.

He didn't respond, he just went back to doing what he was before I interrupted. I pushed him off again, and again, and again. Until finally, he got annoyed and threw me onto the ground. I flinched, thinking he was going to make another attempt. But nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see him sitting on a box directly in front of me. His face was in his hands. I sat up and looked at him curiously.

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered.

"It was Jacqie's idea." He said into his hand. "She wanted you to suffer, and she thought the only way to do that was for me to rape you. But…I just can't. I love her too much, I can't even believe I got as far as I did. I am so sorry, for everything."

I was so confused, how could he love a woman like her? Who would want someone to rape another person just to prove their love? I could only think of one person. Jacqie. I tried to console him, but all I could think about is what he was going to do now. Was he going to kill me? Or was he going to let me run? Or even he is going to let me run, thinking I'm free, and then kill me. I didn't know, and that scared me more than anything else.

He then stood up and turned away from me, walking towards the window while he muttered the words  
"Get out while you can."

Ok, so he wouldn't **immediately** kill me. I stood up and stared at his back.

"Now you know better than that. You think I would really leave my husband with that psycho bitch?" I seethed.

I didn't see him, but I felt his hand on my throat, lifting me into the air. I was scared for a second, but then I became emotionless.

"You take that back!" He yelled.

"Never." I gasped.

He tightened his grip. I could feel my face turn purple, ok there is a _slim_ chance of me getting out of this, but I have to convince him to let me go. And I knew just the way.

_Ok, sorry this chapter is so short, but the next chapter will most likely be the last, so I want to make that especially long._

_**Reviews?**_


	15. Paree

_Again a million apologies for taking so long._

**IMarriedAVampire**

Why is it when you within Death's grasp, you know exactly what to do to save yourself?

"She's using you." I choked out.

He froze. "What?"

I made a notion to drop me and he released my neck. He waited a moment as I caught my breath.

"She is only using you. Once I'm dead, she is only going to want to be with Derrick, she's going to completely forget about you and your friendship with her. That's if she even thought there was a relationship there." I gasped.

He wouldn't move, it was as if he turned into a statue while I was talking.

"Louis?" I put my hand on his shoulder cautiously.

He shot me a worried glance, like he wanted to forget everything I had just said. I could see his denial turn to understanding as he dredged up memories that proved my theory to be true. She only wanted to be his friend because of his family. She had never once made any offer of friendship that didn't have strings attached. He then flung himself into my arms and started crying hysterically. I was shocked for a moment, but then patted his back and tried my best to comfort him.

While he was calming down, I was trying to figure out a way to get Derrick, Louis, and myself out of this situation. Finally, I shook him out of his funk. When he saw the look on my face, his tears stopped in their place.

"What?" he asked, hopefully.

"I know how we can get out of here." I grinned.

"How?"

"We have to make her think that you did exactly what she told you to do."

"But, how are we gonna get out of here if we do that."

He looked confused for a moment, but then understanding washed over him and he nodded at me as he inched closer to me.

The plan was in motion.

Louis walked out of the little room with blood stained on his shirt.

Jacqie reluctantly took her gaze from Derrick to him, she looked uninterested in what he was going to say, which made Louis' heart sank, knowing Claire was right. She immediately became excited when she saw the blood.

"You did it?" She hopefully asked.

Louis looked at Derrick's pained expression and hung his head. "Yes."

Jacqie squealed with delight and jumped around the room singing "Ding Dong, the Bitch is Dead".

Louis looked back to Derrick, who was quietly sobbing. Louis sighed heavily and was swept into the arms of a dancing Jacqie.

"Oh! This is just wonderful! Now we can go to our new home in Paris." Jacqie sighed.

"Paris?" Louis and Derrick exclaimed.

"Yes, it is the only city that is elegant enough for _moi_. Derrick snorted, but Jacqie ignored him, knowing that he would soon be hers and he would have no other choice.

"Come on Louis, let's go back and pack." Jacqie said, pulling on Louis' arm.

"Why the rush?" Louis asked

"Because, silly vamp, I wanted to catch tonight's flight, which leaves," she looked at her watch, "in five hours."

Louis stammered, "But dear, why do we need to rush? We can just spend the night here and celebrate our victory for the night."

Jacqie harrumphed when Louis called her 'dear' but considered her victory to be worth a party.  
"You're right, _honey_," she said through clenched teeth, "we do deserve a little celebration." She smiled at Louis.

Louis turned her and started going for the door. "That's the spirit! We'll come back tomorrow for Derrick and get on the first plane for Paris."

She got annoyed, "Why are we leaving Derrick?"

"He's obviously depressed, we wouldn't want him to kill our celebratory mood would we?"

"I guess you're right." Jacqie said, "We'll come back for you tomorrow morning darling, you better get all of your tears out before then, or I will not be a happy camper."

Louis held the door open for her and then he slipped out himself, locking the door behind him.

As soon as he heard the lock click, Derrick started thrashing around the room, breaking anything he could get his hands on, which wasn't much. It didn't take long before he finally collapsed to the floor and sobbed. He looked at the door to the little room that Louis had emerged from and burst into tears all over again. When he calmed himself, he walked up to the door. He slowly put his hand on the handle, turned it and opened the door.

Jacqie was in a very good mood. She was about to be whisked away to Paris with the love of her life, and a man who would do absolutely anything just to be her friend. How could life get any better? Louis unlocked the door and she stepped inside.  
"Are you ready to go to _Par-ee mon amor_?" she sang, looking around the room. She then became very angry.

"Where the hell is he?" She shrieked. Louis was just as shocked as Jacqie. Then their attention switched to a figure in the corner. Jacqie was alert, it was an unknown scent wafting towards her.

"Who are you? What the hell are you doing here?" Jacqie screamed at the figure.

"Aw, is that how you treat your invited guests?" the figure walked into the sunlight, making Jacqie gasp.

"What's the matter Jaciqe? Cat got your tongue?" the figure asked.

"Shut up! You know goddamn well why I am shocked to see you, Claire! Especially since you've changed" She shrieked at me.

I just chuckled and walked toward her "Oh you like my transformation? Then why don't you thank Louis, he's the one who had enough control to actually turn me without killing me."

She tried to back away, but someone stopped her and pulled her into himself. Jacqie looked to see a grinning Derrick, her eyes widened in fear.

"Louis! Help me!" Jacqie screamed, she looked to Louis, but he had an emotionless look on his face.

"It's time you learned not to use others…bitch." Louis bitterly muttered.

Jacqie's heart dropped, her only ally, turning his back on her. I finally closed the distance between myself and Jacqie, I motioned to break her neck, but something stopped me. She looked as though everything that was ever important to her has left her. She looked like…me. She looked the same way I did when Derrick left. I just couldn't bring myself to kill her. Jacqie was shocked by this gesture, but she took it as an opportunity to attack me. Fortunately, Derrick still held her down and Louis snapped her neck. Derrick then let her limp body drop to the floor while Louis went to get the gasoline. Derrick looked at me, I smiled at him and he held me against his body. I wrapped my arms around him and just took in his scent, trying my best to ignore the smell of a burning corpse.

We soon left the building and went home. Derrick went inside while I stayed outside with Louis for a few moments.

"Thank you." I whispered to him.

"For what?" he asked.

"For not killing me when you had the chance." I chuckled.

He didn't laugh, "I personally think what I did is worse than to have killed you. "

"How can that be? It's thanks to you that I can spend an eternity with Derrick, Sophie, Nathaniel, and my new best friend." I said grabbing his hand.

He looked at our hands and a giant grin spread across his face. It made me giggle, we then started laughing together. I pulled on his hand to follow me as we went inside. I couldn't stop smiling, knowing that there is nothing that could possibly ruin this new life of mine when I have such wonderful people surrounding me.

~~~**The End**~~~

_Wow, it feels so weird that this story is over. It feels great to finally finish, don't get me wrong, but I'm going to miss writing about these characters. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I have writing it._

_**Reviews?**_


End file.
